De dudas y otros amores
by rosa.chocolate
Summary: Ron sabe que ama a Hermione y sabe que… ¿ella lo ama? ¿en realidad lo hace? No está seguro y con lo que ha pasado los últimos días lo duda… ¿pero… será acaso su imaginación o en verdad ella lo está engañando?. Regalo para Laura. Tq! TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

****_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR. Para gran alegría suya yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_****

****Oh cielos.. hace demasiado de esto... haber si aun recuerdo cómo se hace xD****

**Tengo casi un año desde la última vez que publiqué algo y casi, casi dos años desde la última vez que inicié algo, pero no se espanten! sé que he quedado mal en dos fics y que es hora de que aun no los acabo, **créanme** que pienso continuamente en ellos y sencillamente no soy capaz de escribir... u_u es triste... muy triste.. pero a lo que iba... no se espanten! y vayan a creer que no voy a terminar este porque he de decir que ya está completamente terminado ^^**

**y lo terminé porque este no es un fic normal.. **

**hace poco más de un mes (siento el retraso!) una de las personas mas importantes para mi y que descubrí en este universo de fanfiction cumplió años y creo que tardé, pero al fin aquí está! FElicidades laura! te quiero! mucho!**

**y sin mas preámbulos... ****mejor los dejo para que lean.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>De dudas y otros amores.<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 1**

El chillido de un animal muriendo lo despertó bruscamente. Sintió a su esposa moverse para salir de la cama y él aferró sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para retenerla.

—¿A dónde vas?

—El teléfono está sonando —respondió adormilada.

Harry recordó que el teléfono había sido un regalo de George, lo cual explicaba ese descomunal sonido.

—No contestes —suplicó en un murmullo contra su cuello.

Su esposa bostezó y se deshizo suavemente de su agarre.

—Puede ser una emergencia.

Lo besó en los labios justo para después deslizarse fuera de su abrazo.

—Sigue durmiendo.

Las doce horas continuas de trabajo que tuvo el día anterior las sintió en ese momento y decidió que si que quería seguir durmiendo. Se acostó boca abajo y cerró los ojos tratando de volver a dormir, lo cual no hubiera sido tan difícil si la voz de Ginny maldiciendo no lo hubiera estremecido.

—Lo voy a matar.

Harry se despertó y prendió la luz de la mesa de noche junto a la cama. Su esposa estaba de espaldas, en medio de una conversación en la que tan solo parecía asentir e interferir con simples monosílabos, ó maldecir. Mientras, él simplemente la observaba. Se movía de un lado hacía el otro con paso apresurado mientras mantenía el teléfono pegado a su oreja y se mordía suavemente el labio inferior mientras retorcía el cable de teléfono entre sus dedos y sus ojos enrojecían de coraje.

Nada de eso era buena señal.

Confirmó sus sospechas cuando al fin volteó hacía él y su mirada estuvo llena de preocupación.

—Voy para allá —anunció por el teléfono y después de una pausa que la hizo poner los ojos en blanco continuó—: Sí, bueno, no te pregunté, te informé que voy para allá.

Él simplemente sonrió dulcemente ante la suave amenaza de su voz que tan bien conocía y que amaba.

Cuando colgó el teléfono y escuchó el suspiró de su voz supo que algo iba mal.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Su esposa suspiró de nuevo y dejando el teléfono en su lugar caminó hacia la cama.

—Pasa que voy a matar a Ron.

Harry sonrió al pensar en cuántas veces había escuchado eso de más de una persona.

—¿Esta vez qué hizo?

—Se fue de la casa.

Parpadeó varias veces y pensó haber escuchado mal, no se podía referir a…

—¿Dejó a Hermione?

No, no podía ser eso, pero cuando observó a su esposa con una mirada asesina en la cara, se dio cuenta de que bien podía ser cierto.

—El idiota se largo y dijo que no regresaría —dijo encaminándose al armario—. Hermione está muy preocupada porque cuando se fue estaba muy molesto —abrió las puertas del armario y empezó a sacar ropa que fue aventando sobre la cama—. Ella está un tanto perturbada en este momento aunque no quiera reconocerlo. Tengo que ir con ella —agregó con tono de disculpa.

—Claro que tienes que ir con ella —acordó él poniéndose de pie y caminando al armario para también buscar ropa que ponerse—. ¿Sabes qué fue lo que pasó?

—Hermione no me supo explicar —contestó mientras remplazaba su ropa de dormir por unos jeans y una sudadera—, creo que ni ella misma lo sabe con exactitud, pero conociendo a Ron debe de haber sido una tontería.

Tuvo que darle toda la razón en ese punto.

Hizo una mueca mientras se cambiaba de ropa. En algún momento de los últimos siete años pensó que los arrebates de estupidez que con frecuencia le sucedían a Ron durante Hogwarts habían quedado atrás. Al parecer, se equivocó, y no era como si no lo esperara.

Al fin y al cabo, Ron siempre sería Ron, y Hermione… bien… ella seguiría siendo ella misma. Y los dos juntos harían explosión siempre, pero últimamente pensaba que esas explosiones al fin ya podían llamarse controladas.

Se equivocó.

—Tengo que encontrarlo —afirmó suavemente. No estaba seguro de qué había pasado, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: si Hermione estaba tan mal como para despertarlos a esa hora, Ron debía estar aun peor.

—Lo sé —dijo Ginny deteniendo su arregló y sonriendo de esa dulce manera que le encantaba—, y cuando lo encuentres le vas a dar un buen golpe en la cabeza para hacerlo reaccionar, ¿verdad?

Eso lo hizo sonreír inevitablemente.

—¿Por qué crees que Ron merece ser golpeado?

Ginny bufó.

—Porque él siempre es el responsable de los problemas.

Él quiso negarlo, incluso abrió la boca para hacerlo, pero entonces se vio incapacitado para hacerlo, porque, ¿cómo defender lo indefendible?

Ginny, completamente vestida, se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura.

—¿Entonces, le darás un golpe por mi? —preguntó melosamente, Harry no podía combatir contra eso.

—No hasta saber qué fue lo que pasó.

—Y cuando lo sepas —insistió—, ¿se lo darás?

Harry lo pensó un momento, y sin demasiados argumentos con los cuales defender a su amigo contestó:

—Solamente si se lo merece.

Su esposa pareció conforme mientras asentía.

—Bien —dijo poniéndose de puntitas y dándole un suave beso en los labios—. Cuando lo hagas dale mis recuerdos.

Sonrió mientras su esposa se escapaba de su agarre y corría a la cama para buscar sus zapatos. Él terminó de vestirse.

Diez minutos después estaban en el vestíbulo de su casa listos para salir.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres llevar a James contigo? —preguntó sosteniendo a su hijo en los brazos—. Podríamos llamar a alguien para que venga a cuidarlo.

Su esposa negó suavemente mientras se acomodaba la bufanda en el cuello.

—A la única persona que llamaría sería a mamá, y tendría que decirlo por qué necesito que cuide de él, y si se lo digo no haré más que preocuparla.

Harry tuvo que darle la razón en ese punto.

— Prefiero llevármelo.

Ginny extendió los brazos para sostener a su pequeño hijo de poco más de un año quien seguía dormido ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—¿Utilizarás la red flu?

Ella negó arropando a James entre sus brazos.

—¿Entonces aparecerás?

Volvió a negar.

—Es peligroso para James —contestó sin mirarlo.

—Pero ya cumplió un año, ya…

—Prefiero no exponerlo.

—¿Cómo llegarás a casa de Hermione, entonces?

—En un taxi.

—¿A esta hora?

Asintió con un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

—Pedí uno por teléfono, no debe de tardar en llegar.

—Pero…

—No digas nada Potter y mejor ya vete a buscar a Ron que eso te va a llevar un buen tiempo.

Harry se quedó con la mirada fija sobre su esposa. Había algo raro, lo sentía, pero Ginny le hizo recordar que estaban levantados a esa hora por sus amigos, así que eso era más importante, ya después averiguaría qué era lo que no sentía bien acerca de su esposa.

—Si no me equivoco sé exactamente dónde está, pero tienes razón en que es mejor que ya me vaya. Entre más pronto lo encuentre mejor.

Abrochó los botones de su gabardina y arregló las mangas preparándose para el viaje.

—Odio aparecerme —murmuró sabiendo que no tendría otra opción.

—Lo sé, pero es la forma más rápida.

El bulto que formaba James se removió y gorgoreó suavemente.

—Creo que solo le daré un buen golpe a Ron por hacer que James salga de su cama a estas horas.

—Estaré feliz de que le des un golpe, sea por la razón que sea.

—Tienes una mente muy maligna.

—Solo contra quien se lo merece —se regocijó, acompañando sus palabras de una sonrisa—. Así que nunca me hagas enojar, señor Potter.

Sonrió.

—Jamás, señora Potter.

Su esposa correspondió la sonrisa mientras él se acercaba. Cuando llegó junto a ella, acarició la fragilidad de las facciones de su hijo aun sintiéndose fascinado de esa familia, _su familia_, que algunas veces le seguía pareciendo un sueño.

—Cuídalo.

—Por supuesto —dijo con tanta seguridad que hizo que se sintiera un tonto por preocuparse.

—Y cuídate tú también —le pidió acariciando su mejilla y sintiendo como sus labios se curveaban en una sonrisa.

—Siempre.

—Y también cuida de Hermione.

La sonrisa se esfumó de su cara. No era buena señal.

—Tú encuentra a Ron, averigua qué pasó y oblígalo a que lo arregle.

Harry asintió y agachó su cabeza para darle un beso de despedida a su esposa y justo después dirigirse a la puerta.

Se detuvo en el risquillo de la puerta al escuchar su nombre de labios de su esposa.

—¿Sí?

La mirada de su esposa era profunda y muy estremecedora. Lo hacía desear regresar y tomarla entre sus brazos para estrecharla con fuerza y quedarse ahí quietos para siempre.

—Te amo.

Sonrió sintiendo ese habitual calorcito en su corazón.

—Yo también te amo.

Ginny sonrió.

—Ahora ve por Ron y hazlo recapacitar.

—Sí, señora.

Salió de la sala para llegar al vestíbulo, el único lugar de la casa donde podía hacer uso de la Aparición. Odiaba transportarse de esa manera, era desagradable y nunca había sido su fuerte, por mucho prefería una escoba, pero en plena noche, con el frío que azotaba la ciudad y con la prisa que tenía era mejor ese tipo de viaje. Aunque eso no quitaba que lo odiara. Aun así odiaba mucho mas tener que dejar a su esposa y a su hijo de esa manera, pero era su amigo, se recordó, su cuñado, su hermano. Se lo debía. A él, a ellos, mejor dicho. A los dos. Ron, Hermione, sus amigos, sus hermanos. Se los debía, si no fuera por ellos él no tendría la vida que disfrutaba en esos momentos, y por ello estaba más que agradecido.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Aunque en verdad, en verdad odiaba desaparecer.

Lo hizo.

* * *

><p><em>-Te amo –susurró contra su cabello. Ella no escuchó sus palabras, pero él necesitaba decírselas. Apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la estrechó contra sí.<em>

_Hermione dormía profundamente, totalmente agotada, pero en ese momento, finalmente juntos, y a pesar de estar en una cama que debería ser solo para una persona, disfrutaban del principio de una vida juntos. _

_Para siempre._

**Amar con todo el corazón debería ser suficiente…**

Ron estaba borracho.

O planeaba estarlo en cualquier momento, solo tenía que empezar a beber esa primera copa que estaba sobre su mesa desde hacía horas. Vio el vaso frente a él y el deseo de beber estaba ahí, lo sintió, el problema era esa estúpida promesa.

—¿Quiere hielo para su bebida? —preguntó el cantinero con una mirada fastidiada sobre él mientras limpiaba con ímpetu un vaso, al que no le prestaba tanta atención como a él.

Ron negó con la cabeza. Mas hielo en esa bebida y probablemente lo que terminaría bebiendo fuera agua, cuando lo bebiera, si es que lo hacía. Con esa sería la tercera vez que observaba como el hielo era capaz de derretirse sin esfuerzo.

Estúpidas, estúpidas promesas.

Pensó que después de ese día sus palabras perderían la fuerza que algún día tuvieron.

Se equivoco.

Suspiró observando la trasparencia del whisky sobre la mesa. Poco a poco había ido perdiendo color y se había convertido en... un algo sin color, sin sabor, sin… nada.

Justo como le había pasado a su relación...

Es realmente difícil ser capaz de reconocer que algo se ha acabado. Algo tan grande y profundo como lo que ellos tenían. Difícil, pero sobre todo doloroso, le carcomía el corazón poco a poco.

No lo quería aceptar. No podía. Incluso sus recuerdos le parecían ajenos, como si no le pertenecieran. Las últimas veinticuatro horas se proyectaban en su mente como una vieja película en blanco y negro que nunca quiso ver, a la cual se vio obligado a asistir y por la cual deseó haber tenido la fuerza necesaria para decir no.

Pero no era un idiota. Sabía perfectamente que las últimas veinticuatro horas no habían sido una película y mucho menos pudo, de alguna manera, haber dicho no para evitarse las consecuencias de sus acciones.

O tal vez si que era un idiota porque, sinceramente, solamente un idiota hubiera creído que lo suyo duraría tanto...

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —la inconfundible voz de Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos pero no le prestó atención. No le apetecía hablar con él. Con nadie en realidad.

Evitó la mirada de Harry mientras se sentaba en el asiento justo a su lado y le pedía una bebida al cantinero.

—Aunque aun no estoy seguro de por qué yo debería estar aquí cuando podría estar en casa con mi esposa y mi hijo durmiendo confortablemente en mi cama.

—No estás ahí porque así lo decidiste.

—No estoy ahí porque tú decidiste estar aquí.

—Sí, yo lo decidí.

El silencio quedó suspendido entre ellos. No quería hablar con Harry, ni con nadie en realidad. Sería feliz si pudiera estar en algún sitio donde nadie pudiera tratar de echarle un sermón que era exactamente lo que quería hacer Harry.

—¿Es posible saber por qué?

—En realidad Harry lo que menos deseo es hablar, lo mejor que podrías hacer es regresar a tu casa.

—Lo haría si pudiera —confesó suspirando y dando un trago a la bebida que el cantinero puso frente a él—, pero Ginny no me dejaría volver. Por lo menos no hasta que pudiera responder a sus preguntas.

—Preguntas que yo no voy a contestar —le cortó Ron. Apreciaba que su amigo y hermana estuvieran preocupados por él, pero no deseaba su compasión. No ese día. Precisamente no ese día. Tal vez nunca, si él pudiera elegir, aunque sabía que no podía y que tarde o temprano se enterarían.

—Vete a casa Harry.

Su amigo negó rotundamente.

—Entonces yo abre de irme —se puso de pie y sacando su cartera pagó por el trago que no se había tomado y también el de Harry. Puso el dinero sobre la barra y se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

—¿Es tan grave? —pregunto Harry deteniéndolo.

Ron no contestó. No podía.

—Vete a casa, Harry —repitió y soltándose de su agarre se marchó. Necesitaba estar solo. Completamente solo y lejos por algún tiempo, tal vez para siempre...

—¿Cuánto bebió? —preguntó Harry al cantinero. Sinceramente no creía que hubiera tomado mucho, pero quería asegurarse.

—Esta fue la única copa que pidió en toda la noche —dijo recogiendo el vaso completamente lleno.

Harry sintió formársele una ligera mueca. Nada estaba bien. Nada.

Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Hermione. Ginny nunca había querido usar uno, pero Hermione no podía sobrevivir sin uno.

Sonó tres veces antes de que la cantarina voz de Ginny contestara.

—_¿Ron?_ —preguntó ansiosa.

—No.

—_¿Lo encontraste? _

—Sí.

—_¿Qué pasó? _

Harry no estaba muy seguro, aunque sí sabía algo:

—Es serio, Ginny.

Demasiado, pensó.

—_¿Dónde está? _

—Estaba en un bar.

—_¿Estaba? _

—Acaba de irse.

—_¿Permitiste que se marchara estando borracho? _

—No estaba borracho. Ni siquiera había tomado una sola copa.

El silencio lo envolvió. Conocía las implicaciones de sus palabras.

Las pocas veces en las que Ron iba a un bar después de una pelea terminaba ebrio y con una terrible resaca al día siguiente. Día en que se reconciliaba con Hermione. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba por algo así, años en realidad, pero que Ron estuviera en un bar y no bebiera era mas preocupante que si lo hubiera hecho.

Esta vez, esta pelea, debía ser diferente, comprendieron.

—¿Cómo está Hermione?

—_Mal. _

Harry se tensó. Ginny no describiría a Hermione como mal a menos de que...

—_Está en su cama llorando desconsolada, Harry, completamente desconsolada maldiciendo a Ron, hablando de lo tonto que es y jurando que no lo va a perdonar nunca. _

—Eso es normal...

—_Justo después de llorar de esa manera empieza a reír y dice las cosas más extrañas posibles. _

—¿Como qué?

—_Durante la última media hora no ha dejado de hablar de quidditch, Harry, quidditch. _

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Algo malo les estaba sucediendo a ambos.

—Vamos a necesitar ayuda.

Su esposa susurró conociendo como él las implicaciones de sus palabras.

—_¿La artillería pesada? _

—Sí.

—_Yo estaba pensando lo mismo, aunque desearía no tener que llamar a mamá... _

Él también desearía no tener que hacerlo, pero era la única opción.

* * *

><p><strong>¿qué tal? ¿tan mal como lo creo :?**

**espero sus opiniones xD**

**los quiero! nos vemos en dos días (: **

**Felicidades laura!**

**XOXO**

**..:: wendy . rosita ::..**


	2. Chapter 2

******_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR. Para gran alegría suya yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_******

******Sé que dije dos días, pero bueno... el punto es que aquí está (:******

******y como dije el capitulo anterior este es mi regalitoo para mi bff cibernética xD te quiero laura! aunque andes perdida!******

******gracias a laurita-weasley, cataaaaaaaa (lei tus historias de his/her two first kisses, me encantaron! todos tiernos ellos ^^), Danii ep, islade thera, adrisstbdt (por cierto! lei tu historia de Wingardium Leviosa! la ame!), copia pirada y mariana-gif por haber leido la historia y a todos aquellos que la leyeron pero no dejaron reviews! no se cobra por ellos sabían? xD******

******hahah. y aunque es un regalo para mi amiga también es en parte para todos usted que entran a fanfiction y que cliquean para leerme ^^ GRACIAS!******

******y ya pararé tanta palabrería... ******

******Disfruten!******

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2.<strong>

La puerta hizo un chillido espeluznante cuando al fin logró abrirla. Debería decirle a George que lo arreglara cuanto antes, o él podría hacerlo, aunque ya no fuera su asunto.

Iluminó el pasillo con su varita y caminó lentamente buscando la bodega.

No debería preocuparse por lo que pasara o no en Sortilegios Weasley, por lo menos ya no, pero necesitaba hacer algo que no fuera estar pensando en… _ella._

Lo que no podía dejar de hacer.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó cuando tropezó con algunas cajas salidas de solo Dios sabía dónde que terminaron volcadas sobre el suelo. El lugar debería estar un poco más organizado, alguien podía salir lastimado, un niño muy probablemente y entonces tendrían muchos problemas.

Tendría, se corrigió. Él. George. Él tendría problemas. Ron ya no los tendría, no si ya no trabajaba ahí. Lo que ya no hacía, ni haría en el futuro.

—Quieto —susurró una voz desde las sombras y Ron sintió algo apuntando directamente a su cabeza.

Ron se paralizó por un segundo.

—Tira tu varita.

Después reconoció la voz y detuvo el ataque que planeó hacer.

—¿George?

—¿Ron?

Su hermano salió de las sombras y lo encaró, aun con la varita sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Baja tu varita, George.

Su hermano pareció darse cuenta de que seguía apuntándolo con la varita y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —insistió.

Ron se maldijo internamente. Debió haber ido a cualquier otro lugar, a donde fuera, pero cuando salió del bar no quiso ir a ningún lugar desconocido, quería ir a donde se sintiera en casa. Y el único disponible era ese.

Su casa y la casa de sus padres habían quedado descartadas, así que quedó… Sortilegios Weasley, aunque no creyó que alguien estuviera ahí a esas horas.

—Vine por unas cosas que olvidé —mintió descaradamente evitando la mirada de su hermano.

George no se tragó la mentira. Sentir su penetrante mirada se lo confirmó, pero no le dijo nada sobre ello.

—Vamos a la oficina, entonces.

Su hermano iluminó el pasillo y empezaron a caminar en silencio hasta llegar a la oficina que ambos habían ocupado durante los últimos siete años y que desde hacía algunos meses solo le pertenecía a George.

Abrió la puerta, la oficina seguía igual que antes, los experimentos que hacían a cualquier hora del día seguían llenando la oficina así mismo los papeles que ninguno de los dos tenía cabeza para revisar se hallaban en la esquina de la oficina a la espera de que alguien les diera una miradita. Lo único que había cambiado era que el escritorio que un día fue suyo había desaparecido dejando a su vez un sillón que se veía bastante confortable, que incluso tenía una manta y una almohada dispuestos para transformar al sillón en una confortable cama.

Lo que no cambiaba y jamás cambiaría era el retrato de Fred en lo alto de la pared. Orgulloso y con la sonrisa de siempre su hermano los saludaba. Parecía como si jamás los hubiera dejado, y es que la realidad era que Fred siempre siguió con ellos a pesar de todo.

—¿En qué trabajas? —preguntó Ron viendo el pequeño caldero hirviendo en el fuego de la chimenea.

—Ah, no, eso es solo café ¿Quieres un poco? —ofreció.

—Creo que me caería bien.

Su hermano asintió y se acercó a la chimenea, mientras, Ron recorrió la oficina y esquivó varias de las pilas de documentos y peligrosos productos que estaban regados por todo el suelo.

—Traje a Fred esta mañana —se excusó George— y creo que desordenó un poco el lugar.

Sí, eso explicaba los juguetes que también estaban por todas partes y la ropa esparcida.

Ron llegó hasta el sofá y se dejó caer como si fuera un peso muerto. Estaba cansado. La semana completa había sido ardua y pesada. Lo que necesitaba por sobre todo era descanso. Descanso que él deseó conseguir en su casa, pero nada de ese día salió como él pensó.

—Aquí tienes.

Agarró la taza que su hermano le ofreció. La envolvió en sus manos y la dejó sobre su regazo. Su mirada se quedó perdida en el carbón que el fuego iban consumiendo poco a poco como pasó con su relación, pero que él no fue capaz de darse cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde.

—Bill vendrá la próxima semana a la ciudad —comentó George— y quiere aprovechar que Charlie estará aquí por su reunión anual de criadores para organizar algo entre nosotros. Ya habló con Percy y aceptó, yo le dije que estaba disponible… —hizo una pausa y clavó la mirada en él—. Me preguntó por ti. No le has respondido los mensajes —le reprochó.

Se acordó del sobre rojo que estaba sobre su escritorio. El sello de la magia de Bill estaba arraigado a ese pergamino. Ron no lo había abierto. No tenía tiempo.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —fue lo único que pudo prometer.

—Tienes que hacerlo —presionó—, de lo contrario nos veremos obligados a tomar medidas.

Ron hizo una mueca. Sus hermanos eran capaces de hacerlo. Tomó un sorbo de café y recordó la forma en que "tomaban medidas". La última vez había sido a causa de un viaje por Inglaterra al que él no quería asistir y por el que todos tuvieron que pagar las consecuencias a manos de sus esposas y su madre.

Recordó que Hermione estuvo furiosa durante una semana, y no pudo reprochárselo, no cuando ese preciso día en que sus hermanos lo obligaron a marcharse había sido el aniversario número treinta de sus padres. Los Granger hicieron una fiesta en la que Hermione puso todo su esfuerzo durante meses para que saliera perfecto.

Él no fue.

Ella estuvo furiosa durante una semana… hasta que él suplicó.

Esta vez él no haría nada de eso. No era su culpa. Ni siquiera quería hablar con ella de nuevo. Jamás si era posible. Nunca.

Tomó de la taza de café.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó George.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No viniste aquí por unos papeles. ¿Qué sucede?

Ron negó con la cabeza. No deseaba hablar de lo que había pasado. El sofá se hundió de un lado cuando su hermano se sentó junto a él.

—¿Problemas en casa?

Hizo una mueca. Era mucho más que un problema. Era un completo desastre.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Ron apretó los puños.

—¿Por qué crees que yo tuve la culpa?

En realidad, ¿Por qué todos siempre creían que él tenía la culpa de sus problemas con Hermione? Ella también era la causante de muchos de ellos, eran una pareja, no todo lo malo lo tenía él. Ella también era capaz de hacer cosas desagradables como siempre ser perfecta. Eso era desagradable para él. Insoportable.

—¿No fue tu culpa, acaso?

—No, no lo fue.

—¿Estás seguro?

Ron gruñó.

—Estoy seguro.

Sintió la mirada desconfiada de su hermano sobre él y eso lo hizo sentir más explosivo.

—No soy el único con defectos, ¿sabes? Ella también es capaz de tener su genio y sus defectos, el problema es que tú no la conoces. No en verdad, por lo menos.

—¿Qué hizo Hermione, entonces?

Apretó los labios con fuerza.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Bebió un sorbo de café. No quería hablar de eso. Ni si quiera con su hermano, si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo haría para saber que George estaría esa noche ahí y no ir, buscar otro lugar, cualquier otro lugar donde quedarse. Donde pudiera estar solo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí George? —contraatacó.

Su hermano lo ignoró mientras bebía un sorbo de café. Ron supo que había ganado un poco de silencio. Lo cual agradeció. Quería silencio. Paz. Tranquilidad. Si eso lo conseguía fastidiando a su hermano… no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes.

Ah… tranquilidad… un vaso de café. Un cómodo sillón. Un fuego en la chimenea. Tal vez no fuera tan bueno como beber hasta perderse, como haría si no tuviera esa estúpida promesa, pero eso era mejor que nada.

Tomó otro sorbo de café y el calor se expandió por su cuerpo. La noche aun auguraba un viento helado que se colaría por cada rendija posible, era bueno estar ahí.

Llegó a pensar que su hermano no contestaría y que lo dejaría en paz durante algunas horas. Se equivocó.

—Angelina está molesta —dijo George hablando rompiendo el silencio en que se habían sumergido— porque hace tres meses que no estoy en casa el tiempo suficiente.

—¿Tres meses? —inquirió Ron.

Su hermano asintió.

—La sucursal de Nueva York ha tenido algunos problemas desde que despedí al gerente y he tenido que viajar constantemente hasta que logre contratar a alguien competente.

George podía convertir un pequeño artefacto de madera en un artículo de broma en el tiempo en que Ron era capaz de decir quidittch. Su hermano era un genio en ese sentido y podía formar una revuelta en cuestión de segundos si eso era lo que quería, pero a través de los años y después de que empezaron a manejar Sortilegios Weasley él se transformó en un hombre de negocios que quería que todo fuera perfecto. Podía hacer un nuevo invento y al siguiente momento estar en una junta de negocios con las sucursales de todo el mundo.

Su hermano era muy dedicado en su trabajo. Incluso lo creía capaz de estar dirigiendo ambas compañías. La de Nueva York y la de Londres.

Siendo la de Nueva York la que había estado dirigiendo Ron durante años.

—¿No has contratado a nadie? —preguntó confundido.

Su hermano negó.

Hacía tres meses que había dejado el negocio para hacer lo que verdaderamente había sido su sueño desde siempre. Habían pasado siete años desde que iniciara a trabajar con su hermano y todo había marchado espectacular, vivía cómodamente y era feliz. Pero era momento de ser lo que siempre había querido. Empezó a trabajar con George porque la muerte de Fred, aunque había hecho sufrir a todos, lo transformó completamente hasta ser irreconocible. Ron tuvo que ser fuerte y lograr sacar a su hermano del hoyo en el que él mismo se había metido.

Pero el tiempo había pasado y era su momento.

—¿Ella lo sabe?

—¿Qué estoy trabajando solo?

Ron asintió.

—No.

Prestó realmente atención a su hermano. La menguante luz del pasillo no había sido muy reveladora, pero al estar ahí, con el fuego de la chimenea Ron lo vio verdaderamente.

Las ojeras de su hermano eran descomunales. Su ropa estaba arrugada y desaliñada. Su aspecto era de una persona diez años mayor de lo que él era. Ese espectro que estaba ahí se parecía a su hermano, incluso hablaba como su hermano, pero no lo era. Por lo menos no era lo que Ron conocía. Volteó no queriendo ver esa imagen y se recostó en el sofá. Sintió como la sábana que estaba acomodada en una improvisada cama se deslizaba.

_Una cama…_

_Ropa por todas partes…_

_Juguetes…_

_El caldero con café…_

—¿Hace cuánto que vives aquí?

George no contestó, pero por su aspecto y su desolación era mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué simplemente no le dices a Angelina la verdad?

Su pregunta sonó bastante razonable en su cabeza, pero en cuanto salió de su boca supo la respuesta.

Lo hacía por él.

Tres meses atrás Ron había tomado la decisión y se la comunicó a George que con gusto aceptó, pero él le pidió algo:

—_No le digas a nadie, George, a absolutamente nadie lo que planeo hacer. _

—_¿Por qué no?_

—_No quiero que todos se forjen ilusiones y que al final el resultado no sea el que todos esperan. _

Solemnemente, con una mano en el corazón, George lo prometió.

No era algo que George hiciera todos los días, pero una promesa era algo que valorara y cumpliera al pie de la letra.

No pensó que su hermano lo hiciera con esa devoción.

—¿Qué es lo que le dices que haces?

—Trabajar.

—¿Qué es lo que ella piensa que haces?

George desvió su mirada y cabizbajo contestó:

—Cree que tengo una amante.

Ron por poco vuelca el café que en algún momento dejó sobre una mesa de centro al ponerse de pie de golpe.

—¡Estás bromeando!

George amaba a Angelina, y si eso era posible parecía amarla más después de que naciera Fred.

Su hermano negó pasando una mano por su desordenada cabellera.

—Cree que es con la _otra_ con quien estoy cuando ella no es capaz de encontrarme.

—¡¿Por qué demonios no le has dicho la verdad?

—Ella no confía en mí.

—¡Y tu maldito orgullo está destruyendo tu matrimonio!

—Si ella no logra confiar en mí cuando le digo que no tengo ninguna amante este matrimonio está en camino al fracaso. Ya sea ahora o en el futuro. Prefiero que sea ahora, cuando duele menos.

Siempre va a doler, pensó Ron y se dejó caer de nueva cuenta en el sofá. Las palabras de George le sonaron conocidas.

—_No confías en mi —dijo con las lágrimas a punto de derramarse de sus ojos._

—_¡Dime que no es cierto y me quedo!_

_Ella no dijo nada. _

—_¡Dilo Hermione!_

—_Vete —susurró._

—_¡Entonces me voy!_

_Se fue. _

_Ay por todos los demonios… _Ron había sentido hacer lo correcto, lo sintió en todo su ser. En ese preciso momento ya no estaba seguro. El color se le fue de la cara mientras su corazón empezaba a latir incontrolablemente.

El razonamiento de su hermano era bastante lógico, pero Ron no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ese momento.

—¿Por qué no estás en tu casa, Ron?

Ron no quería hablar de ello. No quería recordar, pero cuando volteó a encarar a su hermano y decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos vio la vulnerabilidad a la que se había rebajado para contarle lo que le estaba pasando y supo que no iba a poder mentirle. No después de lo que le había contado.

—Me lo debes —presionó George.

Antes de que fuera capaz de pensar en cómo encubrir la verdad, soltó las palabras que se arremolinaban en su mente con mucha frecuencia y que deseaba desterrar de sus recuerdos:

—Porque le dije a Hermione que sabía que me estaba engañando.

La mirada de George se quedó fija en él.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio…

—Tengo pruebas, George —susurró Ron cabizbajo interrumpiendo a su hermano y sintiendo que el ramalazo de esperanza que había inundado su corazón se evaporaba. Hubiera deseado no tener pruebas, pero las tenía.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que yo los vi, George.

Deseó no haber tenido ese loco impulso de invitarla a comer para contarle todo y celebrar, pero lo había tenido y fue cuando los vio.

—Debe de ser un error, ella…

—La vi salir de un hotel, George, y vi como él la abrazó muy íntimamente, incluso se despidieron con un beso.

El recuerdo lo hizo apretar los puños hasta que se pusieron blancos. El pequeño cuerpo de Hermione envuelto en un abrazo íntimo por ese tonto de… dio una patada al sillón que había tras él y empezó a caminar alterado.

Parecía un sueño, una pesadilla. Pero era la verdad.

La imagen estaba muy nítida en su cabeza y probablemente no lograría borrarla en lo que le quedaba de vida. Hermione era hermosa, siempre lo había sido, pero en ese momento frente a ese hotel resplandecía. Su ojos brillaban, su sonrisa se ensanchaba y su sus mejillas se sonrojaban deliciosamente pero no para él. Sino para ese hombre que estaba de pie en la puerta del hotel despidiéndola.

—¿No hay alguna posibilidad de que fuera un amigo?

El puño de Ron fue a dar contra la pared.

—¿Tú invitarías a una amiga a un hotel?

El silencio de George respondió por él.

—Además de que no me tomó por completo por sorpresa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya lo venía sospechando desde hacía semanas. Eso solo fue la prueba que necesitaba para encararla.

—¿Lo hiciste?

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Encararla.

Sí, sí que lo había hecho.

—No me dijo nada.

—¿No lo negó?

—Dijo que si yo no podía confiar en ella, no tenía caso tratar de hacerme cambiar de opinión.

El silencio reinó la habitación. Ron se quedó con la mirada fija sobre las brazas. Sabía que su hermano estaba tratando de digerir la noticia, él lo había estado tratando de hacer desde horas antes y aun no era capaz de lograrlo.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de que…?

Negó con la cabeza mientras encaraba a su hermano.

—Le he dado miles de vueltas al asunto —interrumpió—, no existe otra explicación.

Por más que deseara una explicación lógica no la había. No existía nada que pudiera justificar su conducta.

Su hermano se puso de pie y sacudió partículas invisibles de sus pantalones.

—Creo que necesitamos beber algo —fue a su escritorio y abrió el cajón— ¿Whisky? —ofreció con la botella en la mano.

Una risa amarga salió desde lo hondo de su pecho.

—Lo necesito con demasiada urgencia —dijo—, pero creo que voy a tener que pasar.

—¿Por qué?

_Porque fue una promesa. _

—Simplemente porque así es.

No le había dicho a ninguno de sus hermanos de su promesa, ni siquiera a Harry, y no empezaría a divulgarlo en ese momento. Aunque su promesa ya no sirviera de nada.

Le quitó la botella de la mano y la puso sobre el escritorio.

—Vete a casa George. Habla con Angelina. Tu si tienes una oportunidad de arreglar todo. Dile la verdad. Has que comprenda. Después date un baño y córtate ese cabello.

George sonrió agarrando la botella de whisky.

—Lo pensaré.

Ron estuvo a punto de insistir, pero… ¿cómo podría insistir e interferir en una relación cuando él mismo no era capaz de sobrellevar la suya?

—¿Seguro que no quieres una copa? —preguntó buscando unos vasos.

Asintió dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿Te vas?

Necesitaba estar solo.

—Sí.

—¿A dónde vas?

No tenía ni idea.

—Preferiría no decirlo.

La mirada de su hermano se conectó con la suya. Una mirada de reconocimiento, de apoyo que los hizo sentirse más cerca que nunca. Ambos estaban sintiéndose las personas más desgraciadas de todo el mundo y no era para menos.

—¿Te veré pronto, Ron?

—Por ahora no estoy seguro.

—¿Por qué?

—El Jefe del departamento de aurores fue muy específico: mientras estoy en entrenamiento me pueden llamar a cualquier hora para que vaya a donde sea que ellos me manden.

—Lograste entrar —dijo su hermano con orgullo.

Ron asintió.

—Era lo que quería contarle a Hermione esta tarde, por lo que iba a sorprenderla —hizo una pausa—. Por desgracia el sorprendido terminé siendo yo.

George no fue capaz de decir nada y Ron agradeció que no dijera nada. No quería escuchar nada más. Por lo menos no esa noche. Tal vez en unos cuantos años fuera capaz de hablar de lo que había pasado ese fatídico día.

Si es que sobrevivía a los próximos meses.

* * *

><p><strong>pequeño pero aquí esta ^^ <strong>

**ah! algo que olvidé decir... creo que este fic empezó a rondar por mi cabeza hace como un año cuando escuché la canción de "un nuevo amor" de tranzar, pero hasta hace un mes que me acordé y la hice XD**

**si quieren saber por qué esa canción esperen al próximo capítulo que será pronto (: **

**se aceptan reviews, saben? =)**

**XOXO  
><strong>**..:: wendy . rosita ::..**


	3. Chapter 3

******_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR. Para gran alegría suya yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_******

**gracias: Cataaaaaaaa, adrisstbdt, dangergranger, fixyouronhermione, islade thera, vickyGrint por sus comentarios ^^ amo a la gente bonita como ustedes que se toma el tiempo de dejarme cosas lindas :D espero saber más de uds en este cap (:**

**Disfruten!**

**PD. les recomiendo escuchar la canción "un nuevo amor" del grupo tranzas. queda perfecto con este cap (:**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3.<strong>

Sus pensamiento estaban igual que el columpio donde se balanceaba. Yendo y viniendo, subiendo y bajando sin saber exactamente en qué punto se encontraban. Aun así, de alguna manera, el balanceo lo hacía sentirse tranquilo.

Poco después de que naciera Victoria, sus padres repararon los columpios que habían utilizado ellos de pequeños, y en ese momento Ron lo agradecía. La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo y la sensación de paz y tranquilidad del ambiente lo estaba ayudando, aunque no tanto como desearía. Sus emociones seguían fluctuando entre el odio, la rabia y la tristeza.

Debió de haberse dado cuenta cuando Hermione empezó a salir muy temprano de casa sin siquiera despedirse de él, como era su costumbre. Ese debió ser el primer aviso, pero él no lo quiso ver. Lo justificó durante casi un mes, pero entonces empezaron las cartas sin remitente, las llamadas a escondidas, los susurros, las miradas perdidas, las sonrisas fingidas.

Él podía ser un tonto algunas veces, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta de que algo iba mal. Entonces ese preciso día todo se colapso sin posibilidad de dar marcha atrás. Ahora solo esperaba ser capaz de juntar los pocos trozos de su corazón que aun se conservaban y volver a levantarse solo.

Dejó de balancearse y empezó a escuchar el rechinido de un columpio que no era el suyo. Volteó y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

—Buenas noches, Ron.

—Buenas noches, mamá.

Su madre se balanceaba lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Soy tu madre.

Ron abrió la boca para replicar. Nunca había entendido eso. Siempre que su madre se enteraba de algo, o los sorprendía en una de sus travesuras siempre se apoyaba en esas palabras para explicarse.

—¿Esa es alguna clase de magia inexplicable?

—En parte sí.

El silencio reinó el lugar, simplemente siendo roto por el chillido del fierro al rozar. Los columpios definitivamente necesitaban mantenimiento.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ron?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Extrañaba la casa —_, la tranquilidad, la paz y la felicidad que siempre había encontrado ahí._ La felicidad que había disfrutado una vez ahí con Hermione.

—Tengo un radar maternal inequívoco, Ronald. No me vas a poder engañar con eso. No a las tres de la mañana.

¿Ya eran las tres? No estaba seguro de cómo era posible, pero el tiempo se había detenido para él desde que saliera de su casa… de su antigua casa, se recordó con pesar. Detuvo el balanceo del columpio cuando sintió a su madre caminando hasta llegar justo frente a él. Una suave mano recorrió su mejilla y sus ojos se encontraron con los marrones que declaraban preocupación. Infinita y sincera preocupación que solo una madre, corrección, que solo _su_ madre era capaz de sentir a ese grado.

—Todo está mal, mamá —respondió antes de que alguna pregunta saliera de sus labios—. Mi relación con Hermione se acabó definitivamente.

Sintió la mano de su madre en su mentón obligándolo a subir la mirada.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Él no pudo mentirle.

—Ella tiene a alguien más.

Los ojos siempre expresivos de su madre se guardaron sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

Ron desvió la mirada.

—Yo la vi con mis propios ojos.

—¿Qué viste?

—Yo la vi… —repetir las palabras le dolía porque traía a su memoria el recuerdo que deseaba desterrar— con otro hombre.

—Es parte de su trabajo relacionarse con muchos hombres, Ron, no puedes ir creyendo que cada hombre es su amante.

Ron enfrentó la mirada de su madre.

—Los vi salir de un hotel.

Su madre parpadeó varias veces digiriendo sus palabras. Ron se puso de pie y se alejó del columpio.

—¿Qué prueba más contundente quieres que esa?

Su madre puso la mano sobre su hombro llamando su atención. Ron volteó y vio la cara de su madre muy cerca de la suya. Las arrugas de la edad empezaban marcar su cara y las líneas plateadas llenaban su rojizo cabello.

—¿Le pediste una explicación?

—Se la pedí.

—¿Te la dio?

Negó viendo la preocupación en los ojos de su madre.

—Lo único que me dijo fue que no confiaba en ella.

Las manos de su madre envolvieron su rostro y lo obligó a observarla mientras hablaba.

—Eso quiere decir algo, Ron…

—Que ella no sabía qué decir —interrumpió.

—O que es inocente de tus acusaciones y que necesita que le creas.

—¡Pero ella no me explica nada! —exclamó zafándose de su agarre—. Ella simplemente quiere que crea en su inocencia porque sí, y ni siquiera es capaz de darme una explicación que yo sea capaz de creer.

Se puso de espaldas a su madre y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Esa es la confianza no? —preguntó suavemente su madre poniendo una mano sobre su brazo—. Creer en alguien a pesar de que todo esté en su contra.

Ron no respondió. No quería tratar de convencer a su madre de algo que al parecer no quería creer. Él había sufrido mucho para aceptarlo, aun lo hacía, y lo haría toda la vida. Vio con pesar a su madre que reflejaba toda la preocupación y temor por él en su mirada.

—No te preocupes, madre, estoy bien—le dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de su madre.

Su madre no contestó de inmediato. Ron aprovechó y caminó dos pasos, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, alejándose.

—No me puedes engañar, Ron, soy tu madre y sé que no estás bien, por muy tranquilo que parezcas no lo estás.

No, no lo estaba. Pero no era algo que quisiera discutir.

—Pero el que estés o no estés bien no me preocupa tanto como el hecho de que pareces estar… resignado.

¿Resignado?

—Parece como si hubieras acepado que todo está perdido, que no puedes hacer nada por cambiar lo que pasó.

—No se puede cambiar el pasado.

Por mucho que él lo deseara.

—Es como si no te importara. Como si lo hubieras esperado.

—De alguna manera ya lo sabía.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Cerró los ojos deseando haber sabido cuándo cerrar su boca.

—¿A qué te refieres? —presionó obligándolo a darse la vuelta y encararla. Ron evitó su mirada—. ¿Qué sucede?

Ron desvió su mirada mientras las pequeñas manos de su madre trataban de obligarlo a que la viera.

—¿Qué es Ron? Dime la verdad, por favor.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Algo que no había pasado hacía años.

—Dímelo hijo, dímelo —la presión y preocupación entremezclados en la voz de su madre lo hicieron cambiar la mirada hacia su madre. Sus ojos estaban llenos de temor e inquietud a causa de él.

—Siempre lo he sabido —susurró borrando una de las lágrimas que se derramaba por la mejilla de su madre.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que ella me dejaría.

Los ojos de su madre repentinamente perdieron expresión y tan solo lo escuchó sin mediar palabra.

—Desde el colegio siempre supe que yo no era suficientemente bueno para ella, por eso jamás me declaré, ni busqué tener algo —sonrió recordando sus sueños de adolescente—. Yo era feliz sabiéndola mi mejor amiga.

Se dio la vuelta, en realidad no quería ver a su madre mientras le confesaba lo que había guardado en su pecho durante años y que estaba saliendo a vertientes.

—Cuando ella me besó me sentí el hombre más feliz del planeta, y juré que agradecería cada día de mi vida por tener la oportunidad de tenerla a mi lado.

Recordó ese momento después del funeral de Dobby. Había obligado a Hermione a regresar a cama, aun estaba herida después del ataque de Belatrix y Ron no podía parar de agradecer a Dobby donde quiera que estuviera por haber ido a ayudarlos. Lo recordaba muy bien. Tenía la mano de Hermione sujeta a la suya mientras ella dormía y él rezaba, pero entonces ella empezó a moverse nerviosa en la cama y se agitó hasta que un sonoro grito la despertó.

Él había estado en una silla mientras su mano jamás se separaba de la de ella, pero en cuanto vio su reacción a una pesadilla quitó la silla y se sentó su lado. Acarició su cabello y aferró su mano.

—_Fue una pesadilla._

Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Las ojeras ennegrecían su mirada, el temor en sus ojos obligaban a su corazón a encogerse de dolor.

—_Tengo miedo. _

Él conocía el sentimiento, él también había estado durmiendo con miedo cada noche en que no podía estar durmiendo a su lado.

—_Todo estará bien. _

Por lo menos eso había sido por lo que él había estado rezando.

Hermione jaló su mano y la abrazó contra su pecho mientras sus ojos no eran capaces de hacer otra cosa más que envolverlo de tal manera y con tal magia que no supo el momento exacto en que terminó cediendo a su agarre y acostándose a su lado en la pequeña cama individual.

—_Temo por nosotros, por Harry… _—recordaba bien cómo había acariciado su mejilla cuando agregó—. _Temo por ti, Ron._

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron supo exactamente que ella era la mujer que amaba y que amaría toda la vida pasara lo que pasara y cuando ella acercó los labios a los suyo y lo besó supo que no la merecía.

Él, Ron Weasley, no se merecía a la extraordinaria mujer que era Hermione Granger y juró que si algún día las fuerzas del destino que estaban jugando en ese momento con la vida de todos le permitían sobrevivir y estar cerca de ella aprovecharía cada minutos de esa vida para intentar ser mejor persona, ser digno de su cariño hasta que ella se diera cuenta de la verdad.

Hasta que ella decidiera que era tiempo de dejarlo. De buscar a alguien verdaderamente bueno para ella.

Después de ese beso que duró segundos ella se acurrucó en su pecho y murmuró.

—_No es momento de esto, Ron, pero después… podremos hablar de ellos después _—justo luego se durmió, él junto con ella, tan pacíficamente como no había sido capaz de hacer desde hacía días.

—Supe que no era para siempre —continuó Ron con la mirada perdida en el paisaje nocturno de la Madriguera—. Algún día ella se daría cuenta de que yo no era el indicado, no cuando yo no era perfecto. Y ella es perfecta, madre, adorable y completamente perfecta.

Ron podía parecer un idiota y en muchos aspectos se comportaba como tal, él lo sabía, pero también era consciente de que Hermione se merecía mucho más de lo que él podía ofrecerle, porque a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos él jamás podría ser perfecto, que era lo que ella se merecía.

Ella merecía a alguien que fuera el perfecto caballero inglés, que no fuera tan tremendamente celoso como él, necesitaba a alguien en quien pudiera apoyarse para cualquier cosa, que tuviera todo el dinero del mundo para llenarla de joyas y de cosas hermosa como ella, por sobre todas las cosas necesitaba a alguien que no fuera tan tremendamente impulsivo que terminara lastimándola con sus palabras.

Ella se merecía a otra persona que no fuera él, cualquier otra persona.

—Por eso le pedí que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos en vez de que nos casáramos. Aunque lo deseo con toda el alma, pero eso sería tremendamente más doloroso que esta separación.

Y esa ya había sido sumamente dolorosa.

Ron suspiró y susurró muy bajó esperando que su madre no lo escuchara.

—Por eso nunca le he dicho que la amo.

Todos afirmaban que él la amaba y él lo hacía, incluso había susurrado las palabras mientras dormían pero ella jamás las había escuchado, siempre se aseguraba de ello. No tenía el valor suficiente para decírselo cuando estaba despierta, no cuando eso significaría entregarle todo su corazón en bandeja de plata. Ella ya lo tenía, pero no era necesario que lo supiera, no cuando en algún momento se acabaría su sueño de cuento de hadas como ella los llamaba.

Necesitaba proteger un poco su dignidad.

Escuchó un trozo de madera quebrase cuando su madre avanzó hacia él y lo hizo voltearse.

—En resumidas cuentas —inquirió—. En tu mundo, jamás has sido suficientemente bueno y solamente estabas con ella a la espera de que se diera cuanta de ese detalle y te dejara. ¿Comprendí bien ese detalle?

Él asintió.

—Ahora ella "supuestamente" ha encontrado a alguien más y entonces tú has decidido dejarle el camino fácil para que Hermione lo elija a él. ¿Lo debe entender de ese modo?

Volvió a asentir.

—Nada más aclárame algo —La mirada de su madre se llenó de fuego mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo— ¿Crees, sinceramente, que esa "supuesta persona" a quien le has dejado el camino libre, ame a Hermione tanto como tú lo haces? —Su mirada gélida lo estremeció—. En realidad, déjame cambiar mi pregunta ¿Crees que exista alguien en este planeta que pueda amar más a esa mujer que tú?

Su madre lo observaba con reproche mientras terminaba clavando su dedo en su pecho. Ron sintió el dolor en el pecho, pero en un lugar más profundo y no a causa del daño que intentó infligirle su madre. Lo sintió en su corazón, porque la pregunta de su madre le llegó muy dentro de su pecho hasta ese órgano que hasta ese día solo había seguido latiendo por una sola persona.

_Hermione. _

Pensó en Hermione llegando a casa después de un arduo día de trabajo y se recordó así mismo haciendo una broma estúpida que conseguía sacarle una sonrisa, o la imaginó sobre el escritorio de su despacho después de haberse quedado dormida por estar hasta tarde trabajando y se vio llevándola en brazos hasta la cama y arroparla con cariño.

Recordó las veces en que Hermione había perdido el almuerzo por su trabajo y las mismas veces que él había tenido que ir a la oficina para llevarle de comer o para obligarla a que fuera a comer con él, esas mismas veces que ella decía que debería dejarla trabajar, pero con una sonrisa en los labios que terminaba confundiéndose con la suya propia al juntarlos en un profundo beso.

Entonces también pensó en los chocolates que siempre había que tener el refrigerador para ella, y la manta extra que se debía guardar en el buró de la sala para cuando veían una película de terrón y que ella necesitaría para tapar sus ojos y evitar ver las escenas terroríficas, recordó la suave caricia que le gustaba sentir cada mañana detrás de la oreja derecha, o que en invierno necesitaba comprar extra calcetines para que ella no sufriera de frío. Recordó…

¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes?

Él no era perfecto. Probablemente jamás lo sería. Pero se había esforzado cada día de su vida para ser perfecto para ella y aunque a su parecer jamás lo llegaría a ser por completo sí que era lo más cercano a la perfección que alguien alcanzaría a ser para ella.

Porque nadie sabría exactamente cómo le gustaba el chocolate.

Ni que tenía cosquillas justo en la punta de la nariz.

O que le gustaba ver las estrellas en octubre cuando la luna era más grande. Ni que era incapaz de terminar de ver una película a menos de que tuviera golosinas a los lados. De hecho nadie conocería que le gustaban las golosinas de fresa tanto como a él le gustaban los pastelillos.

Nadie sabría cuándo dejarla sola y cuándo necesitaba compañía a pesar de sus palabras. O cómo obtener una sonrisa sincera de sus labios.

Nadie sabría como amarla.

Porque nadie la amaría tanto como la amaba él.

El sonido de sus propias palabras resonando en su cerebro lo estremeció. Nunca se había dado cuenta, nunca lo había considerado realmente. Aceptaba el hecho de que ella se iría, pero jamás había pensado en eso, ni en las repercusiones que acarrearía su decisión de dejarla en libertad.

_Dejarla…_

La sola idea en ese momento le creaba escalofríos y temor.

Necesitaba regresar. Pronto. En ese mismo momento. Arreglar las cosas, confiar en ella, lograr que le contara su versión, pedir disculpas, decirle que la amaba.

Por sobre todo decirse que la amaba.

Y decirle que muy probablemente llegaría a pelear muchas veces en lo que les quedaba de años, y probablemente él querría irse de casa y huir de su vida en muchas ocasiones, pero estaba seguro de que si ella se lo permitiera él regresaría en cada una de las ocasiones.

Porque la amaba.

Era así de sencillo.

Aunque sus temores seguirían ahí, pero por ningún motivo los dejaría hacerse realidad. Si por una remota casualidad existía alguien que pudiera amarla más que él, pues bien, que llegara y presentara batalla porque él no iba a permitir que nadie le arrebatara a SU mujer.

Se dio la vuelta y encaró a su madre.

La abrazó y la beso en la mejilla. Incluso terminó levantándola del suelo varios centímetros.

—Te quiero, madre.

—Eso espero, eres mi hijo.

—Y estoy muy orgulloso de serlo —dijo cuando la dejó nuevamente en el suelo.

La mirada de su madre se humedeció y la candencia de su voz lo llenó por completo.

—¿Debes irte, no es cierto?

—Así es —respondió con una sonrisa y estuvo a punto de desaparecer, pero recordó algo y se detuvo—. Creo que alguien que está viviendo en Sortilegios Weasley necesita de toda tu sabiduría, madre.

Su mirada volvió a llenarse de furia.

—¿Es que ese inmaduro aun no regresa a su casa?

Ron negó y desapareció con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba muy lejanamente las amenazas que salían de la boca de su madre para contra su hermano. Pero eso era lo de menos en ese momento, mientras su estómago regresaba a la tranquilidad después del viaje observó la casa donde llevaba viviendo los últimos dos años. La luz de la tercera habitación del segundo piso estaba encendida.

Hermione estaba despierta.

Su estómago se removió y nada tuvo que ver el aparecerse.

Ahora lo que tenía que lograr era que Hermione quisiera hablar con él, lo que recordando la manera en la que se había ido iba a resultar una empresa completamente peligrosa.

* * *

><p><strong>¿reviews?<strong>

****XOXO  
><strong>**..:: wendy . rosita ::..****


	4. Chapter 4

******_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR. Para gran alegría suya yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_******

**cataaaaaaa, Isla de Thera, Fran1247, adrisstbdt, any-live-life, fixyouronhermione, sowelu (PM =D), muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^ que son muuuuuuuuuy importantes para mi, saber que les gusta esta historia es un total y completo incentivo para seguir haciendo lo que mas me gusta, que es escribir (: **

**Disfruten! **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4.<strong>

Ron subió las escaleras principales con tranquilidad, evitando que su ansia de subir corriendo se impusiera sobre él. Necesitaba serenidad para prepararse para la batalla a la que se enfrentaría. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado temprano esa misma noche, pero no creía que hubiera ocupado las palabras correctas durante esa conversación.

Si lo que sus ojos habían visto no era cierto probablemente había echado por la borda siete años de relación.

Si era verdad… bien, en realidad no quería pensar en esa posibilidad. Quería tener una esperanza de que todo pudiera ser como antes… no, no como antes, jamás como antes, tenía que ser mejor, perfecto.

La puerta de su dormitorio estaba entreabierta y por el resquilo se escapaba la luz del foco y también por allí se coló la voz de Ginny. No lo había pensando, pero si Harry sabía lo que estaba pasando eso solo quería decir que su linda hermana también lo sabía y debía estar junto a Hermione.

—Tienes que decírselo, Hermione.

—No, no lo voy a hacer.

—Él tiene derecho de saberlo.

Los puños de Ron se tensaron. ¿Es que sus temores eran reales? ¿Era que los sollozos de Hermione eran a causa de lo mal que se sentía por haberlo engañado? ¿Era acaso…? Detuvo la línea de sus pensamientos y se decidió. Tenía que saber la verdad, fuera la verdad que fuera. Era su momento de intervenir, aunque ya no sentía el mismo entusiasmo que antes.

Empujó la puerta y entró antes de arrepentirse. El silencio reinó la habitación cuando cruzó la entrada y las observó detenidamente.

Hermione estaba de pie con la mirada perdida en la ventana que daba a la calle mientras Ginny permanecía a su lado tratando de convencerla de que le dijera la verdad que por desgracia él ya sabía.

—¡Ron! —exclamó su hermana a quien no le prestó atención. Su mirada estaba suspendida en ella. En Hermione quien pareció no reaccionar, pero él se dio cuenta de la rigidez que había caído sobre sus hombros. Ella sabía que él estaba ahí.

—Déjanos solos, Ginny —ordenó sin quitar la mirada de Hermione.

Sintió la mirada penetrante de su hermana sobre él, pero no estaba de humor para sus arranques de mal humor.

—Déjanos solos —insistió.

Ella iba a replicar, pero la mano de Hermione se colocó sobre su brazo deteniéndola. Negó con la cabeza.

—Déjanos solos —pidió repitiendo las mismas palabras que él había dicho.

—Pero Hermione…

—Voy a estar bien.

Su hermana no pareció muy convencida de ello, pero aun así asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Voy a estar en la sala con James —anunció.

—Vete a tu casa, Ginevra —ordenó Ron cuando pasó a su lado.

—Eres un idiota Ronald —contestó su hermana—. Me voy a quedar en la sala con James —repitió contundentemente.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse con fuerza fue lo que les informó que Ginny estaba enojada y que había salido de la habitación.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ron? —preguntó ella sin buscarlo con la mirada.

Él no sabía qué decir. Había ido ahí decidido a recuperarla, pero no sabía cómo. Los sentimientos hacían revolución en su interior y él no sabía cómo hacérselo saber a ella, como… hacer que ella entendiera, que lo perdonara.

—Quiero respuestas —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir cuando Hermione pareció impacientarse y se dio cuenta que las necesitaba. Amaba a Hermione con todo el corazón y la amaría hasta el final de los tiempos, pero antes de que algo pudiera pasar entre ellos necesitaba escuchar de sus propios labios lo que quitaría las amargas dudas que ennegrecían su corazón y que no lo dejaban en paz.

—Yo no te debo ninguna.

—Llevamos juntos siete años y llevo conociéndote catorce años. Creo que sí que me debes algunas respuestas.

Hermione se volteó para encararlo. Su mirada penetró muy dentro de él. Estaba furiosa y muy, muy dolida. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tantas lágrimas derramadas y su aspecto no era para nada el que siempre recordaba al pensar en ella. La elegancia y perfección habían cedido en cuestión de horas. Su ropa estaba desalineada y su cabello aun mas de lo que normalmente estaba como si llevara horas acostada en la cama. Lo que por el aspecto del cuarto llevaba haciendo, después de haber destruido varias de las piezas de porcelana.

Ron incluso había pisado lo que había sido antes el ojo de una muñeca de porcelana que le había regalado a Hermione hacía dos años.

—Alegas conocerme. Fanfarroneas hablando de años y años de conocimiento sobre mi y aun así te atreves a… —se interrumpió cerrando los ojos y su boca con fuerza y apretando los puños hasta que empezaron a ponerse blanco. Volvió su mirada a la ventana—. Vete.

—No.

—Eso es lo que has querido hacer desde siempre. Vete.

—Yo no…

—¡Tu sí! —exclamó apuntándolo con un dedo—. ¡Siempre con un pie dentro de estar relación, pero con el otro fuera! —su labio tembló mientras bajó su mano—. Fui paciente contigo y esperé por ti, pero esto se acabó. Hoy… esta noche… todo se acabó —dijo contundentemente aunque su voz temblaba.

—¡Entonces dime la verdad! —explotó—. ¡Ginevra tiene toda la razón, tengo derecho a saberlo!

—Ginny no sabe lo que dice —dijo limpiando una solitaria lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla.

—¡Tan solo dímelo y terminemos de una buena vez con esto si eso es lo que quieres!

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? ¿Qué te engañé? ¿Qué conocí a alguien más? ¿Qué me enamoré de alguien más? o ¿que todo lo que ha creado tu mente es mentira? Dime qué quieres que te diga y te lo diré, pero por favor… por favor… —los sollozos se hicieron presentes en el sonido de su voz— ya basta. Déjame en paz. Vete.

La creciente furia que había nacido en su pecho se detuvo cuando la escuchó llorar.

—Solo quiero saber la verdad —susurró.

Una amarga sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Tú me pides la verdad… me pides hablar con sinceridad. Cuando tú eres la persona más mentirosa de este planeta.

—Yo nunca te he mentido.

—¿Ah no? —enarcó una ceja caminando hasta el buró que había justo al lado de la cama. Lo abrió y sacó un pergamino— ¿Omitir información no es mentir? —preguntó desenrollando el pergamino—. _Señor Weasley_ —comenzó a leer— _nos alegra informarle que ha sido aceptado en la academia de aurores…_

Ron se apresuró en su caminar hasta llegar junto a ella y arrebatarle el pergamino de las manos. Creyó haber mantenido el secreto durante todo ese tiempo, pero…

—¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

—Sospeché que algo pasaba desde hace dos meses, pero no supe qué era hasta hace dos semanas cuando encontré eso entre tus papeles.

—Estuviste esculcando entre mis cosas.

—No caería tan bajo como eso. Fue casualidad y si no quieres creerme no me importa —su mentón temblaba mientras trataba de mostrarse con toda la dignidad de una reina estando ahí frente a él.

Porque ella era una reina.

E incluso más importante era su reina. Él su vasallo y la amaba con todo el corazón.

Se acercó hasta ella. La agarró de los brazos y bajó su mirada hasta unirla a la de ella.

—Tan solo dime que no es cierto, Hermione, solo dilo y yo te creeré.

Ella negó.

—No voy a hacer eso, Ronald, estoy harta de tus celos, de tu desconfianza. ¿De qué serviría que te lo dijera? Estarías tranquilo dos semanas y entonces algo nuevo pasaría y volverías a creer que tengo a un amante. Ya no, Ron, esto… esto se acabó —se soltó de su agarre y se alejó.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no lo tienes ahora?

Una risa amarga se esparció por la habitación.

—Alegas conocerme, pero en realidad no lo haces.

Con la majestuosidad de una reina abrió la puerta del baño y entró sin mirar atrás.

Ron quiso gritarle que si la conocía, que conocía cada una de las partes que integraban ese cuerpo, que sabía perfectamente cómo hacerla implorar por él, que sabía cómo hacerla llegar al éxtasis…

Sabía todo acerca de esa mujer.

Sabía que su color favorito era el azul y que jamás permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a los que quería; sabía que cuando él no estaba en casa le gustaba dormir abrazando a un viejo muñeco de peluche que tenía desde pequeña y sabía que bajo su semblante serio se escondía un corazón virtuoso y muy bromista; sabía que le gustaba el helado de vainilla y que tenía una vena maliciosa cuando le hacían algo a alguien a quien ella quería; sabía que ella era la persona más paciente del mundo entero, no había sido reto fácil aguantarlo durante siete años de colegio sin hacer gala de eso; también conocía a la perfección la compasión y el perdón que a lo largo de los años había tenido que formar parte de su vida diaria junto a él.

Sabía que la amistad y la familia eran lo más importante para ella sin importarle tener que sacrificarse a sí misma para con quien ella amaba.

Y sabía…

Oh dios…

Sabía que ella era leal a los que amaba.

Por sobre todas las cosas ella era leal.

Honesta.

Ella jamás engañaría a alguien si eso significaba lastimarlo.

Ella jamás lo engañaría con alguien más. Ni siquiera porque estuviera enamorada de esa otra persona lo haría.

Ella no lo engañaría.

Nunca.

Ni lo dejaría por alguien más.

Aunque muy probablemente ella lo estuviera dejando por ser él mismo.

Ella había pedido una sola cosa. Una sola.

Confianza.

Él no se la había dado.

Se dejó caer en el suelo en medio de la habitación provocando un ruido sonoro al que no le tomó importancia. Sintió como las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

Ron no había llorado en años.

Hermione estaba harta y muy cansada. Apoyó su espalda en la puerta y se dejó caer hasta que quedó tendida en el suelo y dejó salir todas las lágrimas que había retenido mientras veía a Ron ahí frente a ella suplicándole que dijera las palabras que los liberarían a ambos.

Ella no pudo decirlas.

No le ayudaría en esa ocasión, necesitaba que él confiara en ella, necesitaba hacer de su vida, de su relación, algo mejor que lo que había sido los últimos años y no solo por él, ni solo por ella sino…

Escuchó como algo se rompió al otro lado de la puerta y supo que era Ron. Era un idiota. Siempre había sido consciente del hecho de que se había enamorado de un idiota, pero jamás creyó que llegaría el momento en que lo lamentaría.

Las lágrimas bajaban con desesperación por sus mejillas mientras ella se tapaba la boca con las manos, no quería que él escuchara sus lamentos, no podría soportarlo.

Ella no era ninguna religiosa, pero en ese momento se vio rezando. Rezando para lograr que el hombre por el que ella viviría cada día saliera de ese hoyo negro en el que se encontraba y viera la luz. La verdad.

_Dios, por favor, ayúdalo…_

Ginny estaba en la sala acurrucando a James en sus brazos, él totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba pasando con sus tíos.

—Si alguna vez quieres consejos sobre relaciones, James —le susurró muy cerca de su cabeza— no se te ocurra recurrir a Ron. Será mi hermano, y muy tu padrino, pero es un idiota, y de paso te aconsejo que tampoco se los pidas a tu padre, él también llega a ser un idiota en estos casos.

El bebé gorgoreó entre sueños.

—Sí, ya sé que no te gusta que hable mal de tu padre, pero es la verdad, pero creo que en esta ocasión Ron se llevó la estatuilla de oro.

Suspiró observando las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Su hermano era un idiota, pero lo quería, así como también quería a su cuñada, lo suficiente como para rogarle a quien escuchara que los ayudara a encontrar la felicidad que tanto se merecían.

Un suave Plop fue lo que le advirtió que su esposo había llegado.

Se volteó para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Harry. Su gabardina estaba parcialmente cubierta de nieve y su cabello no había tenido tan buena suerte tampoco.

—He estado buscando por todas partes, pero no logro encontrarlo, no sé dónde se metió.

—Está aquí —susurró dejando a James sobre la improvisada cama que había creado en el sillón.

—¿Aquí?

Ella asintió acercándose a él para ayudarle a quitar algo de la nieve que había sobre sus hombros y su cabello.

—Está arriba con Hermione.

Sintió los músculos de Harry tensarse.

—¿Cómo estaba?

Ella suspiró.

—Mal. Ambos están mal.

—¿Crees que Molly haya hablado con él?

Ella negó con pesar.

—No logré contactarme con ella. Ni siquiera sé por qué Ron regresó —hundió su cara en el pecho de su esposo y lo envolvió en un abrazo que él correspondió—. Tengo miedo, Harry.

—¿Sabes qué fue lo que pasó?

—Ron actuó como solo él puede hacerlo; Hermione, por su parte, decidió dejar de intentar arreglar todo y dejarle la batuta a él.

—Lo cual no fue una buena idea.

—Fue una buena idea, Harry, eso es lo peor. Ron necesita aprender a confiar en ella, a creer en el amor que le tiene, si no lo logra ellos no tendrán futuro, lo cual es horripilante porque… —se detuvo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Le prometió a Hermione no decir nada y no rompería su promesa, ni siquiera con Harry.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó su esposo tomándola de la barbilla para obligarla a alzar la cabeza.

—No te lo puedo decir, Harry.

Su esposo enarcó una ceja, pero no hizo más preguntas y ella lo agradeció. Él suspiró y soltó su agarre para obligarla a caminar junto a él e ir a sentarse a un lado de James.

Se sentó a un lado de él y sintió sus brazos aferrándose a su cintura mientras posaba su barbilla sobre su hombre y ambos observaban detenidamente al pequeño James sumido en su sueño.

—Espero que ellos logren tener lo que nosotros tenemos.

_Yo también,_ pensó ella, _por el bien de todos. _

Sintió la nariz de Harry en una suave caricia en su cuello.

—¿No crees que deberías dejar de guardarme secretos? —le susurró al oído.

—Ya sabes que no te puedo decir lo que Hermione me dijo…

—No estoy hablando de ese secreto… —la interrumpió tocando suavemente el vientre que empezaba a redondearse—. Un secreto por noche está bien. Dos sabes que no los soporto.

Ella se sonrojó.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó poniendo una mano sobre la de Harry.

—Lo sospeché hace semanas, pero no me caí en la cuenta hasta hoy, cuando no quisiste viajar ni por Red Flu, ni aparecerte.

—Y… ¿cómo te sientes al respecto? —preguntó evitando mirarlo.

—Terriblemente asustado, emocionado y feliz. Por sobre todo feliz.

Ella sonrió sintiendo la propia sonrisa de Harry en su cuello. La apretó más cerca y volvieron a posar la vista sobre el pequeño James.

—¿No te molesta que haya sido tan pronto? James aun es tan pequeño…

—Está bien, así tendrá alguien con quien jugar.

—O con quien hacer travesuras —susurró—, no te olvides que estamos hablando de un Weasley.

Él rió.

—Mi parte de la familia también tiene lo suyo, no te olvides de todo lo que hizo mi padre en el colegio.

—Y si James ha heredado eso junto con el nombre yo no voy a ser responsable por él. Tú tendrás que ir a ver a McGonagall cada vez que lo quieran expulsar.

Lo que esperaba no fuera muy seguido, pero no daba por sentado nada.

Harry suspiró estrechándola con amor. Ginny se sintió amada, protegida dentro del abrazo y el confort de su familia. Su propia y pequeña familia. Tocó su vientre que muy pronto empezaría a crecer y redondearse como lo había hecho una vez con James.

Suspiró y observó las escaleras.

—Espero que ellos puedan arreglar sus asuntos —dijo Harry.

—Yo también —susurró Ginny. Tocó protectoramente su vientre. _Yo también lo espero_, repitió en su mente, _por el bien de todos._

* * *

><p><strong>soy mala cierto? xD<strong>

**reviews?**

**XOXO  
><strong>**..:: wendy . rosita ::..**


	5. Chapter 5

********_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR. Para gran alegría suya yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_********

********HeartPixie, any-live-life, zape, Desiree, xxxx, vicky k, Cataaaaaaaaaa, Black Andro, Sowelu, fixyouronhermione, adrisstbdt gracias por sus comentario! me alegran el día ^^********

********si mucho tiempo para quedarme por aquí, millones de cosas por hacer, pero tuve que darme una escapada para subir esto (: espero que les guste y por sobre todo...********

********Disfruten!********

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5.<strong>

Ron seguía sentado en medio de la habitación que llevaba compartiendo con Hermione por dos años. Recordaba la noche en que terminaron de pintar su cuarto, el único que pintaron ellos mismos por deseo propio. Recordaba también la pequeña cama individual que tuvieron esos primeros meses donde dormían acurrucado uno siempre cerca del otro. Pero muy especialmente recordaba esa primera noche cuando la abrazó con fuerza y susurró en su cuello cuanto la amaba. La primera vez que lo había dicho en voz alta en esa casa.

Se limpió las mejillas. No podía quedarse ahí esperando… no siquiera sabía que era lo que esperaba, pero era momento de dejarlo. Necesitaba lograr que Hermione lo escuchara. Se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta del baño, toco el picaporte dispuesto a abrir la puerta, pero no violaría así la privacidad que ella le había exigido. No podía cometer equivocaciones.

—Hermione —la llamó y escuchó un suave movimiento tras la puerta. Ella lo había oído—. Hermione —repitió—, ¿puedo pasar?

Ella no respondió, pero si escuchó como el pestillo de la puerta fue echado. Ella no lo quería ver. Lo cual no podía reprochárselo. ¿Es que tendría que hablarle a una puerta? La respuesta era sí.

Suspiró.

—No me lo vas a poner fácil, ¿verdad? —suspiró sentándose enfrente de la puerta y hablando como tonto. Pero bueno es que eso era precisamente lo que él era: un tonto—. Está bien, no te puedo culpar por hacerlo de esta manera —juntó sus manos y las removió con nerviosismo.

Estaba aterrado.

Completa y totalmente aterrado.

Amar a una mujer era la cosa más aterradora del planeta. Porque por más que la amara ella podría decidir no hacerlo y entonces él sencillamente moriría.

Tal vez había esperado demasiado tiempo y ya era tarde para remedir sus acciones de años y años. Tragó saliva. Años de no decirle que la amaba. Años de molestarla con sus celos. Años de no sentirse suficiente.

Respiró profundamente.

Era aterrador.

—Me equivoqué —susurró finalmente bajando la mirada avergonzado hasta sus manos—. Fui un tonto y un completo estúpido por no confiar en ti. Te creo, Hermione, en verdad creo en ti y…

Algo de entre los recuerdos de las palabras que ella había dicho se removieron en su cerebro… y las palabras fluyeron de su ser a ramalazos con tanta ansia que se confundía el mismo.

—Tenías razón, Hermione. Yo siempre estuve con un pie dentro y uno fuera de esta relación, como tú lo dijiste. No debería justificarme pero… pero es que en realidad no… nunca quise… yo… es decir… —suspiró—. Lo siento, Hermione, siempre desee ser el hombre que tu necesitabas, pero me di cuenta de que jamás lo iba a ser y por eso… por eso siempre tuve una vía de escape. Una balsa, si lo quieres llamar de alguna manera. Siempre sentí que en el momento en que todo se acabara yo podría salir intacto.

Escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos recordando todas esas veces en que sentía que su relación estaba a punto de terminar y cómo él sabía que podría sobrevivir porque jamás se había involucrado completamente.

Que tonto había sido.

Él estaba total y rotundamente involucrado, sin remedio y para siempre.

—Sabía que estar a tu lado tan solo era la oportunidad de estar en el cielo por un tiempo, pero creo que a pesar de saberlo jamás lo valoré, jamás… —su voz se cortó por el sollozo que quería escapar de sus labios—. Lo siento, Hermione, lo siento.

Realmente no sabía qué mas decir. No sabía qué era lo que ella quería escuchar de él. No sabía…

En realidad había una última cosa que él necesitaba decirle. Confesarle de algún modo.

—Hermione —susurró muy bajo, tanto que probablemente ella no lo escucharía—. Te amo.

Eso era todo lo que quería decir.

—Te amo —repitió sintiendo como una opresión en su pecho se liberaba y le permitía sentirse aliviado—. Te amo —repitió con mayor fuerza y levantó la cabeza para repetirlo de frente a esa puerta que permanecía cerrada. Cuando abrió la boca para hacerlo creyó ver el pestillo de la puerta moverse y se puso de pie, pero debió de haber sido su imaginación.

La puerta no se abrió.

Puso la mano sobre la puerta y lo repitió.

—Te amo.

No tuvo ninguna respuesta. Se dio la vuelta y caminó alejándose de la puerta. La única opción que le quedaba era derribar esa puerta y juraba hacerlo, porque no iba permitirse perderla, esa no era una opción que él estuviera siquiera considerarlo. Tal vez lo había hecho a lo largo de toda su vida, pero ella llevaba siete años con él, era irrevocable y ella iba a tener que entenderlo. Lo había elegido a él y ahora se iba a tener que aguantar. Estaría con él todo lo que les restaba de vida. Le gustara o no.

—¡Maldita sea, Hermione! —gritó dándose la vuelta— ¡Abre…! —se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta.

Y de que ella estaba de pie frente a él con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

—Eres un completo idiota —susurró apresurando sus pasos hasta enterrar su cara en su pecho—, pero yo también te amo.

Ron la aferró a su cuerpo, estrechándola con toda su fuerza. Su corazón palpitaba sin control mientras lanzaba una plegaria al cielo agradeciendo su magnificencia.

—Repítelo —pidió Hermione.

—Te creo.

—Eso no.

—¿Es que no te gusta escucharlo?

—Sí, pero me gusta escuchar mas lo otro.

Él sonrió. Su siempre terca e insistente Hermione.

—¿Prefieres escuchar que tenías razón?

Ella rió.

—También me gusta escuchar eso.

—Bien, pues no te acostumbres, porque no te lo decía con regularidad antes y no voy a empezar ahora.

Él rió y recordó lo bien que se sentí.

—Lo entiendo, y lo acepto… en cuanto tú repitas lo que yo quiero que repitas.

—¿Y qué será eso que quieres que yo repita?

Hermione levantó la mirada y fundió su mirada con la suya.

—Repítelo Ron.

Él sonrió. Volvía a ser Ron. Eso por sobre todas las cosas le decía que todo iba a estar bien de nuevo.

—Te amo —repitió en su oído—. Te amo —le dio un beso en la oreja y empezó a depositar pequeños besos por todo su cuello hasta llegar a su cara, a sus mejillas, a sus labios repitiendo esas dos palabras que llevaba guardando en el corazón por años.

Enmarcó su cara con sus manos y relajó su frente contra la suya. Quería verla directamente a los ojos mientras se lo decía. Quería que ella viera la sinceridad en su mirada.

—Te amo.

Su mirada se iluminó y sus mejillas cedieron ante la sonrisa que se escapaba de sus labios.

—Yo también te amo.

Él la besó. Profundamente sin inhibición alguna. Era su mujer y necesitaba que ella lo entendiera. Si pudiera marcarla de alguna manera para que todo el mundo lo supiera lo haría, de cualquier manera posible y sin remedio alguno.

Cedió al impulso.

Porque había una manera en que un mago podía marcar a su mujer.

Una única y perfecta manera.

Ron terminó el beso y la separó abruptamente. La emoción en su mirada cuando se separó era genuina y eso la hizo sonreír.

—No te muevas de aquí —le ordenó mientras el caminaba un paso atrás sin quitarle la vista de encima—. Ni un solo milímetro de donde estás.

Ella asintió confundida mientras tocaba sus labios con sus dedos. Volvió a sentir el calorcito en el estómago de cuando él dijo que la amaba. No es que no hubiera sabido que él lo hacía, no era tonta, ella lo observaba, lo conocía lo suficiente para que él no le pudiera esconder algo como eso, además de que algunas noches se lo decía entre sueños sin que se diera cuenta de su confesión y ella era una ladrona por robar esa confesión cuando él era tan vulnerable, pero nunca se sintió de esa manera.

Si era la única manera de escucharlo, pues bien, ella lo aceptaba.

Pero escuchárselo decir de sus labios fue… increíble, extraordinario, fue todo, fue absolutamente todo a la vez.

La última barrera que necesitaba romper en ese hombre era que le dijera lo que sentía. Cuando lo hiciera era porque realmente había terminado con todos sus miedos e inseguridades, lo sabía, porque siempre supo que Ron nunca se sintió lo suficientemente bueno para ella, siempre lo intuyó, pero nunca jamás supo hasta qué grado hasta ese día.

La tranquilidad con la que él le pregunto acerca de Mauro se lo dijo todo. La… resignación fue demasiado para ella, la hizo quebrarse, tomar la decisión de ponerlo a prueba y estaba feliz de saber que la había superado.

Porque Ron Weasley podría ser un idiota, pero ella estaba feliz de decir que era _su idiota_ y nadie, absolutamente nadie, iba a poder cambiar eso, ni siquiera él mismo.

Quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza, ya no quería recordar nada de esa tarde, solamente quería saber qué era lo que él se traía entre manos.

En ese momento removía entre la ropa de varios de sus cajones buscando… solo él sabía qué.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó ansioso vaciando el tercer cajón de la pequeña cómoda.

—¿Qué buscas, Ron? Tal vez yo podría…

—¡Ni un milímetro, Hermione, ni uno!

La insistencia en su voz fue tanta que ella hizo lo que le pidió.

—¡Lo encontré! —exclamó después de buscar en el revoltijo de ropa que había caído al suelo.

Se puso de pie y dándose la media vuelta camino rumbo a ella. La seguridad con la que se había retirado se había escapado de su mirada y ahora estaba nervioso.

Ronald Weasley estaba nervioso, y Hermione rió, porque le encantaba ver a su hombre así por ella.

Extendió una mano para recibirlo, él la tomó, pero en vez de acercarse hasta ella y besarla como ella deseaba hizo la cosa más espeluznante del planeta.

Se arrodillo.

Y además de eso puso una sortija frente a él, ofreciéndosela a ella.

Su mirada estaba llena de terrón y lo único que pudo hacer Hermione fue echarse a llorar.

Ron observó llorar a Hermione. Tal vez al final no hubiera sido tan buena idea el declararse en ese momento. Era un tonto, un completo tonto. Por supuesto que ella no esperaba algo así. Él debería de haber hecho una reservación en el mejor hotel de Londres y llevarla ahí a cenar la mejor comida de su vida, regalarle flores y al final de la noche, cuando la hubiera complacido en todos y cada uno de sus deseos entonces sacar el anillo que su madre le había dado muchos años atrás para dárselo a la persona con quien quisiera casarse.

Y doblemente tonto. Debería de haberle comprado algo de oro, con un diamante en vez de ese sencillo aro de plata con la pequeña piedra brillante. Tonto, tonto, tonto…

Se puso de pie y la abrazó.

—Lo siento —susurró contra su cabello mientras ella no dejaba de llorar—. Lo siento mucho, prometo hacerlo bien la próxima vez.

Los sollozos de ella se detuvieron y lo empujó para que la liberara.

—¿No me lo vas a pedir?

Él la miró sin entender y se aclaró.

—Lo haré bien la próxima vez.

—¿Cuál próxima vez?

—La próxima vez Hermione. Cuando te lleve al perfecto restaurante y te adorne de joyas hermosas no con este… —vio el sencillo anillo que sostenía en su mano. Era bonito y significaba mucho para él, pero ella se merecía todo lo mejor que él pudiera darle—. Te daré algo mejor —declaró.

Ella le quitó el anillo de la mano y lo observó con detenimiento, poniendo demasiada curiosidad en el interior del aro. Entonces Ron recordó la inscripción.

—_Para toda la eternidad _—susurró Hermione y Ron quiso darse una patada. Ella sabría que ese anillo no lo había escogido él, que ni siquiera era suyo—. Este es el anillo de tu madre —susurró observándolo detenidamente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Hace unos años, Ginny preguntó a tu madre por el anillo de compromiso que había llevado toda su vida y ella respondió que se lo había dado a uno de sus hijos y que esperaba con orgullo que su hijo pidiera matrimonio con él a la mujer que amaba y que esperaba con ello augurarle amor por toda la eternidad por la inscripción que decía eso mismo —hizo una pausa con los ojos a punto de soltar nuevas lágrimas—. Ginny y yo nos pasamos semanas especulando a quién se lo había dado. Llegamos a pensar que se lo había dado a Charlie, pero jamás estuvimos seguras.

Ella lo observó detenidamente con sus ojos como dos jemas brillantes y él no estaba seguro si era de rabia o de… qué.

—Puedo conseguir otro anillo para ti —prometió.

Ella negó contundentemente. Incluso su cabello se salió del recogido que había hecho.

—Este es mi anillo y yo lo quiero. Nadie me lo va a poder quitar… —observó el anillo y luego a él. Se lo entregó— en cuanto tú me lo pongas.

Ron sonrió, porque la felicidad que sentía no podía ser guardada por mucho más tiempo. Tomó en anillo y volvió a arrodillarse.

—Hermione…

—¿Sí? —la ilusión en su voz y en su mirada lo hicieron sonreír.

—Hermione… —puso el anillo frente a él, las lágrimas volvieron a bajar por las mejillas de ella. Quería hacerlo bien. Perfecto. Quería que ella lo recordara para toda la eternidad. Esta era su propuesta. Para ella. Sonrió nervioso—. No te prometo dejar de ser un celoso, porque no creo que eso pueda llegar a ser posible, ni tampoco prometo que todo va a ser perfecto entre nosotros, porque ya comprendí que yo no soy perfecto, que probablemente jamás lo será, pero… —hizo una profunda inspiración mientras sentía cómo sus ojos se humedecían de la emoción contenida— pero lo que soy capaz de prometerte y que jamás cambiará, por mas peleas que tengamos, por mas discusiones a las que nos enfrentemos, por mas… arranques de furia que pueda tener… siempre ten en cuenta esto — tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios—: si tú me das la oportunidad, si tú me dejas, yo te voy a amar para toda la eternidad. ¿Me dejarías hacerlo?¿Me dejarías amarte para toda la eternidad?

Las mejillas de Hermione estaban inundadas de lágrimas, tanto que no fue capaz de responder con palabras, pero su cabeza empezó a asentir descontroladamente y con manos temblorosas fue capaz de ponerle el anillo en el dedo.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando dos fuertes brazos se lanzaron a su cuello y se aferraron hasta dejarlo tirado en el piso.

—Te amo —susurró Hermione en su oído y después lo besó. Profunda y largamente mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por sus mejillas y era incapaz de controlar sus sollozos.

—Tranquila —pidió Ron abrazándola con fuerza—. Tu nunca has sido tan emotiva, Hermione, para o voy a creer que tienes algo.

—¿Algo como qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero la última vez que vi a alguien tan emotiva fue a Ginny cuando estaba embarazada.

Ron soltó una carcajada divertida. Recordó a su hermana embarazada. Se convertía en un monstruo de dos patas dispuesto a atacar a quien se pusiera en su camino. Era espeluznante, no entendía cómo Harry la aguantaba.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió a Hermione llorar aun mas pronunciadamente.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Odio ser tan emotiva.

—Pero si tú nunca lo eres.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas y pasó una mano por debajo de su nariz limpiando todo rastro de su cara.

—Al parecer el embarazo me pone así.

—¿El embarazo? —inquirió con un calorcito iniciando en su pecho y el retumbar de su corazón llenando sus oídos—. ¿El embarazo de quien?

—El nuestro.

Ron acababa de entrar al servicio del cuartel general de aurores hacía escasamente tres meses, y era parte activo del sistema desde hacía un día y en los tres meses de entrenamiento que había tenido que soportar tuvo que enfrentarse a sus más escabrosos miedos y salir victoriosos. Siempre con toda la dignidad y el poderío que requería un auror.

Cuando escuchó las palabras salir de boca de Hermione él no pudo controlarse. La abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

—Te amo —seguía repitiendo Ron aun cinco minutos después de que hubiera parado de llorar y siguiera abrazándola ferozmente—. Los amo a ambos.

Bajó la mano y acarició el vientre aun plano.

—¿De cuánto tiempo estás?

Hermione se sonrojó.

—De varios meses ya.

Ron acarició el vientre y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué aun no se siente nada? ¿Algo anda mal? —preguntó con el signo de preocupación bañando sus facciones.

—No, no, claro que no —lo tranquilizó en seguida—. Todo está bien.

Ella suspiró. Debía de decírselo. No había remedio. No debió de haber abierto la boca y ella lo sabía, pero ahora que lo había hecho no había marcha atrás.

—No se siente nada porque utilicé un hechizo para ocultar el embarazo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó confundido.

Hermione suspiró y se irguió para buscar su varita, por algún lugar la había dejado.

—Hace tres meses te pregunté si te gustaría tener hijos y tú me respondiste que no.

—Te dije que no era tiempo —aclaró incorporándose junto a ella—, que estábamos muy bien solos y que debíamos disfrutarnos uno del otro.

—Sí, bueno ese mismo día había ido al doctor —encontró su varita y susurró un hechizo contra su vientre— y me dijo que tenía un mes de embarazo —lo observó mientras sentía como el hechizo se desmaterializaba de su cuerpo y su redondeado vientre se abultaba—. Ese no fue precisamente un buen día para decirme que no querías hijos —agregó bajando la mirada para ver cómo se iba formando su vientre—. Te lo oculté porque tuve miedo.

Ron no dijo nada. Ella ni siquiera quería alzar la vista, probablemente Ron estaría furioso. Y tenía todo el derecho de estarlo. Ella que hablaba de no guardar secretos…

—Ese día me aceptaron en el entrenamiento para aurores —Ron rompió el silencio acercando lentamente la mano a su vientre—. Tu comentario no fue dicho precisamente en el mejor momento. Me aterré tan solo de pensar en tener un bebe cuando acababa de aceptar otro trabajo que no sabría si lograría mantener y el sueldo que recibiría. No fue el mejor momento —repitió.

—¿Y este? —preguntó Hermione—, ¿este es un buen momento para que te enteres?

Él sonrió mientras acariciaba su vientre y acercaba su cabeza hasta quedar muy pegada a su estómago y susurraba.

—Cualquier momento es perfecto. Es un bebé. Mi bebé.

—Nuestro bebe —corrigió Hermione.

—Si tu lo quieres pensar así… —sonrió besando el vientre— por mi está bien —Hermione tuvo cosquillas pero no se movió, no mientras Ron la acariciaba y empezaba a susurrarle pequeñas cosas a su bebe acerca de sus primos, de sus tíos, de su abuela, de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera.

—Ayer me aceptaron en el cuartel general de aurores —susurró.

—Lo sé y estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Él levantó la vista.

—¿Cómo que lo sabes? Pensé darte la sorpresa hoy en la tarde cuando…

—Cuando yo estaba con Mauro. Lo sé. Y hablando de él, quisiera explicarte.

Ron la cayó con un beso.

—No me importa.

—Pero es que…

Volvió a besarla.

—Confió en ti. No me importa lo demás.

La besó profundamente obligándola a terminar tendida con la espalda sobre el suelo.

—Pero…

—Shhh

La besó con pasión moviendo sus labios sobre los suyos y buscando perderse en el interior de su boca.

—Ron…

Lo llamó, pero su ruego se convirtió en súplica cuando sus manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, poco a poco, muy lentamente. Besó sus mejillas y fue bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho. Hermione cerró los ojos a causa de las sensaciones que él estaba provocando en ella. Sentir sus labios era como un bálsamo sobre su piel que ya empezaba a arder a causa del fuego que Ron estaba tratando de prender y avivar en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó al sentir sus manos acariciar su vientre hasta llegar al límite de su blusa e iniciar un recorrido hacia arriba llevándose de paso la prenda con sus manos.

—Estoy tratando de seducirte. ¿Está funcionando? —preguntó dando un sensual beso en la cumbre de su vientre, justo sobre su ombligo. Soltó un gemido que la estremeció por completo. El embarazo la dejaba aun más sensible a la intimidad. Mostrarse tal cual era, sin hechizos, después de largo tiempo sin poder estar con él la estaba volviendo completamente loca.

Ella no fue capaz de responder a la pregunta que él le hizo. De hecho ya ni recordaba que hubiera hecho una pregunta, tan solo era capaz de sentir las manos de Ron recorriéndola por todo el cuerpo y su último pensamiento coherente fue que quería que lo siguiera haciendo por toda la eternidad.

* * *

><p><strong>eh... por si no se dieron cuenta este es el último cap xD<strong>

**bueno en realidad no los engañé hahaha**

**pero si que es el penúltimo. con el siguiente y me despido (:**

**espero saber de ustedes en este y en el siguiente con mucha más razón.**

**como diría una amiga muy especial que en estos momentos está perdida del universo y a quien dediqué desde el principio este ff:**

**besos chocolatosos!**

****XOXO  
><strong>**..:: wendy . rosita ::..****


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: bla, bla, bla, ya se saben el rezo. yo no soy Rowling (: **_

**Gente bonita les traigo el último capítulo (:**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 6<strong>

_Calle Struton, número 521, 8 pm. Te espero…_

La nota no era muy reveladora, pero era la inconfundible letra de Hermione, no podía hacer otra cosa que ir a esa dirección. Eran pasadas las ocho de la noche y él no podía estar más intrigado. La nota había aparecido en su correo en la oficina esa misma mañana mucho tiempo después de que saliera de casa y ella no le había dicho ni una sola palabra. Aunque tal vez eso fuera porque él no le permitió decir nada, estaba más entretenido besándola, tanto que llegó tarde al trabajo, aunque no se arrepentía, no después de lo que habían descubierto acerca del piso de la cocina.

Era bastante cómodo, en realidad.

Sonrió tontamente ante el recuerdo, pero siguió caminando. Según la última persona a quien preguntó acerca de la dirección, faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a su destino. La calle estaba poco más que desierta esa noche y el frío lo obligó a refugiarse en su abrigo. ¿Qué estaría planeando Hermione? Desde que se reconciliaron, hacía unos cuantos días, estaba muy misteriosa, pero confiaba en ella y sabía que no debía preocuparse, ni crearse tontos pensamientos acerca de lo que ella estaría haciendo.

Confiaba en ella.

Aun así había estado actuando muy rara.

Pero cuando la veía sonreírle mientras acariciaba su hinchado vientre a Ron no le importaba nada más. Ella era suya y si por si acaso la sortija que tenía en la mano no le avisaba a cualquier persona que ella le pertenecía a alguien, pues que se los dijera el enorme vientre que la hacía ver perfecta.

Pero enorme.

Aun así adorable.

Recordó la reacción de su familia al verla por primera vez y no era para menos. De la noche a la mañana había pasado de ser total y completamente esbelta a tener un embarazo de cuatro meses. Los detalles de por qué sucedió quedaron solo entre ellos y su familia los aceptó. Solo George empezó a hacer comentarios innecesarios, pero se lo perdonaba solo porque de nuevo sonreía con una mano entrelazada con la de Angelina.

Faltaba una cuadra.

Algunas cuantas personas ya se habían enterado de su renuncia a Sortilegios Weasley y su ingreso a la academia de aurores, todos estuvieron felices por él, a excepción de Harry quien casi lo quiso descuartizar por no haberle dicho nada, pero es que él no quería que nadie pensara que había logrado entrar por contactos de Harry. Quería lograrlo por ser él mismo. Finalmente lo hizo y su cuñado tuvo que entender su postura, además de que no podía estar enojado por mucho tiempo, en cuanto veía a Ginny una sonrisa de idiota se posaba en sus labios.

Ron supo por qué enseguida.

No por nada él ponía esa misma cara cada vez que veía a Hermione.

Su hermana menor estaba embarazada de nuevo.

Había llegado a la esquina de la calle Struton, por lo menos un letrero así se lo hacía saber. Observó ambos lados de la calle pensando hacia dónde dirigirse. Hacia la izquierda no había nada más que oscuridad, y hacia la derecha… bien había una muy animada fiesta en lo que sería un bar a media cuadra. Las luces, las pantallas, el intenso sonido y la muchedumbre de gente se lo dijo.

Muchedumbre de cabellera pelirroja se dio cuenta. Muchos pelirrojos. Y… un momento. ¿Ese no era su tío Eustace? ¿Qué hacía su tío ahí? Oh, pero… ¿es que aquel barbón no era su tío Clive? Oh, no, era su tía Esther.

Enarcó una ceja.

¿Su tía Esther?

¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

Una enorme mujer, en medio de la calle movía los brazos de un lado a otro tratando de llamar la atención en la dirección de Ron. Él trató de ver sobre su hombro para ver si había alguien más junto a él. No había nadie.

Observó más detenidamente la figura redondeada que estaba en medio de la calle y cuando logró enfocarla, a pesar de la distancia y de las luces deterioradas de la calle la reconoció.

_Hermione. _

Sonrió y caminó apresurado hasta ella.

Vestía un delicioso vestido azul que se pegaba a su cuerpo, mostrando más reveladoramente su barriga. Llevaba el pelo recogido a lo alto y un ligero maquillaje cubría su rostro. Estaba hermosa.

—Pensé que te habías perdido —dijo ella estirando una mano para que él la tomara.

—Jamás perdería el camino para llegar hasta ti —respondió estrechándola entre sus brazos—, tal vez tarde más de lo debido, pero jamás te dejaría plantada.

Ella sonrió feliz con su respuesta.

—Vamos.

—¿A dónde?

—Adentro —lo dijo como la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Antes… ¿podrías explicarme de qué va esto? —la retuvo en su caminar.

Ella sonrió mágicamente.

—Es una fiesta, Ron.

Él soltó una risa.

—Quiero suponer que es una fiesta. Mi pregunta es ¿Por qué vamos a una fiesta de la que no tenía idea?

Hermione enmarcó su cara entre sus manos y lo obligó a bajar la cara.

—Porque era una sorpresa, tonto.

—¿Sorpresa de qué?

—¡Felicidades, viejo! —gritó alguien a lo lejos y él volteó para ver a Charlie con un vaso de licor en la mano levantando el brazo hacia él.

Ron estaba intrigado pero aun así levantó la mano para corresponder a su hermano.

—¿Felicidades por qué? —le susurró a Hermione quien lo obligó a regresar la vista hacia ella.

—Por tu nuevo trabajo.

El corazón de Ron se hinchó de felicidad y pensó que se saldría de su pecho. Una boba sonrisa se instaló en sus labios y enmarcó a su vez la cara de su mujer.

—Te amo —susurró con su nariz muy pegada a la de ella.

Ella rió bajito.

—Lo sé.

Él iba a besarla, con todo su ser, aprisionarla entre sus brazos y…

—Hermione, perdón que te interrumpa, pero uno de tus cuñados quiere hacer volar el escenario.

Y entonces alguien los interrumpió.

Ron volteó la mirada dispuesto a correr a quien fuera que lo hubiera interrumpido. No pudo hacerlo, no cuando se encontró con el causante de sus peores pesadillas.

Era tan alto como él y estaba vestido de smoking, parecía la elegancia personificada con lustrosos zapatos y perfecto cabello. Facciones cuidadas y perfectas, ojos verdes y presencia inmaculada.

Era quien había salido del hotel con Hermione.

—Tiene la idea de que los fuegos artificiales deberían salir de los lados del escenario para crear un mejor espectáculo.

Hermione rió bajo.

—Ese debe ser George —dijo mientras Ron no podía siquiera parpadear y se estaba recordando de respirar—. En seguida voy, Mauro.

El tal Mauro asintió y volteó a verlo a él.

—Usted debe ser el señor Weasley —sonrió observándolo detenidamente—. Soy Mauro Gillez, organizados de eventos a su servicio —hizo un asentimiento y se marchó.

Así que todo había sido un total y completo error…

Ron observó cómo se marchaba el tal Mauro y él no pudo moverse. Aun estaba… choqueado. Tan solo había sido un organizador de eventos, jamás… jamás alguien interesado en Hermione, ella jamás lo había engañado.

Bueno, él confiaba en ella, y ya no creía que siquiera eso pudiera pasar alguna vez, pero se sentía muy, muy, muy bien confirmarlo.

Sonrió sintiendo el peso de su corazón liberarse.

Ella jamás lo engañaría. Comprendió. Jamás.

—Te amo —susurró enmarcando de nuevo su cara—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo —susurró ella con una sonrisa—, y toda tu familia también te ama —agregó—. Pero decididamente todos te amaran más si entramos a la fiesta porque todos están desesperados por empezar a comer.

Hermione se soltó de él y lo tomó de la mano.

—Al fin y al cabo son Weasley —comentó apresurándolo a que caminara.

—Somos Weasley —corrigió Ron.

Ella observó la sortija que no se había quitado desde que él la puso ahí y asintió.

—Somos Weasley.

Ron la siguió con una sonrisa de bobo en la cara. La seguiría toda la vida, comprendió. Toda la vida, porque la amaba y porque ella lo amaba a él de la manera más pura y maravillosa que podía existir en el planeta.

Lo amaba tal y como era.

Y él estaba agradecido.

Lo estaría toda la vida. Por haberla puesto en su camino. Por hacer que esa sabelotodo insufrible lo viera realmente y lo amara.

Observó el hinchado vientre de su futura esposa.

Sí, estaría agradecido toda la vida.

**Finite Incantatem**

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les haya gustado ^^<strong>

**Toda la gente bonita que leyó este fin he de decir gracias. infinidad de gracias por sus comentarios. fue mas de lo que esperé (:**

**los adoro!**

**cataaaaaaaa, sowelu, any-live-life, adrisstbdt, marian-gif, fixyouronhermione, Isla de Thera... GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUÍ CADA CAPÍTULO ^^**

**Hasta el próximo proyecto ;)**

**XOXO  
><strong>..:: wendy . rosita ::..<strong>**


End file.
